A Pure Existence
by AuthorAnomalous
Summary: Created for not only reviving Earth, but eradicating its destroyer, Shayle, a cyber-genetic life form, must fulfill her mission without fail. But when a relationship interferes with her task, can Shayle choose between him and her purpose? OCxShadow (On hiatus for now, but I hope to rewrite/continue this story at some point.)
1. Prologue

Please, if the prologue doesn't captivate you, then give the rest of the story a chance. Don't go judging books by their covers...or stories by their prologues...

* * *

A Pure Existence

Prologue

Planet: Earth

Year: 2211

Condition: Dead

Computerized voice speaking: _"Earth; destroyed precisely 200 years ago. While planet remains intact, the overall destruction of its inhabitants is affirmed. The cause of death for Planet Earth is yet to be determined. Scouts have reported that the actions of a certain, deadly, life form has inflicted the devastation. A binary scan has confirmed that while the planet is desolate, there are significant signs of potential reviving. Project 'Save Humanity And Yield Life Efficiently', otherwise known as SHAYLE, has been initiated. Pod will be sent to Planet Earth with the life form SHAYLE safely contained. Upon arrival, SHAYLE will explore the planet and report its findings. Once results have been transmitted, a further course of action will be decided. As SHAYLE is still being tested for planetary use, a second pod will be sent precisely two weeks after SHAYLE's arrival. This second pod will contain Project 'Mechanical Examiner Ulteriorly Ratifying Ill Circumstances', or MEURIC. MEURIC will be deployed for observant purposes only, unless obtaining permission to retrieve SHAYLE. Only time will conclude the outcome of these trial organisms. If successful, SHAYLE will be the first of its kind. Should SHAYLE fail, the project will be discontinued and destroyed." _

A figure, simulating the appearance of an animal humanoid, in this case hedgehog, is carefully placed inside a container by mechanical arms. The container closes the glass window that allows its passenger a view of the outside. The container was then labeled with an insignia; SCA: Robotnik Tech. A quick beam scans the container for any malfunctions. Once scanned, the container is moved by electrical force, to another room, where a machine programs its coordinates and mission specifications.

Computerized voice: _"While SHAYLE is strictly a planetary revival organism, this specific version has been given modifications that allow it to posses defensive capabilities, along with weapons that will enable it to carry out its ulterior mission: Determine and Annihilate the Destroyer of Planet Earth. To SHAYLE, this creature will simply be titled, The Destroyer." _

Once cleared for launch, the container is placed within a large pod, better suited for space travel. The pod is then dispatched, and slowly begins its journey to Planet Earth, where SHAYLE will carry out its designed purpose, and hopefully revive the planet, while annihilating its destroyer.

* * *

Keep reading...you know you want to...;)


	2. Chapter 1

Hoped everyone found the prologue interesting...but if you were unimpressed or still unsure about reading this story, then here's Chapter 1 to wipe away any waffling you might be doing. ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

My eyes remained closed as the computer, implanted in small machines mounted around my ears, relayed my mission. Moments after the launch of my pod, I took my very first breaths. My mind began processing the data sent with me almost immediately, and already I began downloading facts about the prior state of Planet Earth. My mission was to save this planet, failure was impossible. I would prove to The Creators that I was capable of reviving this world. And I would not allow The Destroyer to get away with what he's done.

As the computers voice ended, a beeping sound came from the container that held me. Opening my eyes, for the first time as well, I searched for the source of the sound. My gaze fell on a screen that glowed with mechanical light.

Computerized Voice: _"Approaching Planet Earth, prepare to initiate landing sequence."_

Taking the proper procedures, automatically known to me, I flipped several switches and placed my hands inside two cylindrical handles at my side; this would allow me to mentally control the pod. I was apparently unaware of the passing of time, for while I knew my pod traveled fast, I was not expecting such a quick arrival. Still, this was my reason for existence, I would not fail.

Engaging the landing gear and placing the pod on automatic pilot, I allowed for it to safely bring me to Earth. The pod shuttered slightly, probably entering the Earth's…I searched my "mind" for the correct term…atmosphere. Suddenly, the dark screen before me disappeared, leaving a clear wall or…window…for me to view the outside. Growing in front of my eyes was, what my mostly mechanical mind told me, the horizon of a planet left in desolation. This was Earth…or what remained of it.

Dark…clouds…encircled the planet. And as we descended further, it became even more apparent to just how much I was needed here. Cities, or what used to be cities, came into view. Broken, crumbling, and overall dying, these once centers of civilization were now left in ruin. After all, humans had been gone for nearly 200 years. As an organism created for circumstances such as this, I was not overly shocked by what my visual preceptors showed me, but as I digitally pulled up pictures of what the Earth had previously looked like, I couldn't help but feel warranted to repay, in kind, the creator of this barren place.

The viewing window closed swiftly as the pod made its way to the earth's surface. I closed my eyes and allowed the shuttering and jerking of the container to die away. Although I had been mostly programmed like a computer, less than 40% of me was actually mechanical. The remaining 60% was merely…designed…in an enhanced method; leaving my reflexes and abilities to be greater than that of normal life forms. I felt my ear twitch as the sound of my breathing became the main object of my concentration.

"I will find this…Destroyer, and show him that creation holds the final say." My eyes flashed open. Hearing my own voice for the first time was…unnatural. It was not computerized, like so many of the voices I had heard since the time of my "birth". Instead, my voice was rather soft and…I searched my "mind" for a sufficient word to describe the sound, but all I could come up with was…real.

The pod around me began to shake in a more consistent manner, notifying me that we were near impact. There was a final jerk as the parachutes were deployed, allowing for the pod to float gently down to Earth. I was unaware of the landing until a mechanical voice alerted me of the development. Shifting in my diminutively enclosed space, I reached for a handle near my waist. With ease, I pulled it up, and a loud gush of air sounded as the oxygen within my pod met with that of the outside. With a little boost from the floor beneath my feet, I rocketed out from the confinement of my container, and did a slow, but graceful, mid-air flip, before silently landing on the strange ground below in a crouched position.

An unclear, blinding substance encircled me as I landed. Searching the data I had downloaded, I found the foreign substance to be…dust. Dust is generated when earth/dirt is disturbed or altered in a dry condition. Deciding that this "dust" was not in any way a threat, I proceed to stand; which, since I had been more or less attached to my container, I found to be rather…different.

Free from the confinements and limited space of the pod, I took to discovering the full range of motions my body was capable of. First, I began with my head, bending it from side to side before encircling my neck completely. Then I moved to my arms and hands. Flexing my fingers, wrists, and shoulders, I found this movement to be quite enjoyable. Looking down, my eyes focused on my legs; it was then that I noticed a consistent detail about my body…its coloration.

I had only recently retrieved knowledge about colors, so it took me a few moments of shifting through digital files to uncover the name of my "coloration". It held no specific title, but was described by my visual preceptors to be a deep orange-red combination; fairly vibrant compared to my bleak surroundings. Finding it otherwise unsuitable due to the discreetness of my initial analysis of Earth, I established it more suiting to change my color appearance to one that would better disguise my being. Thus, I initiated my detection programs to alter my…fur…to a dark gray with just a tint of purple. With the alteration complete, I scanned my surroundings with a quick and simple SS, or surface scan. My mission would succeed…at all costs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence had become a constant in this new world _I _had created. The sounds of cities or any life at all had died when I had unleashed the fullness of my capabilities. The peace had turned to chaos, which then created this…nothingness that plagued my every nightmare. Still, silence was something I would always cherish, even if it was all I would ever hear. And though I had fulfilled my true purpose, a sense of emptiness replaced what should have been accomplishment. Alone was all I ever wanted, and now it was more of a disease than a blessing.

I had walked this earth countless times. I had searched endlessly for something that seemed to not exist. And now…now that it was all gone…my search would never end. My already closed eyes shut even tighter, and a low growl escaped my throat.

Seeing as silence was all I had ever heard, I nearly jumped at the vibrations of actual sound. My eyes flashed open as the ground beneath me trembled momentarily and a dust cloud rose slightly in the distance, behind several buildings. By the slight clang of metal, I figured it to be just another building collapsing under the strain of time, but unlike a failing structure, this sound carried with it an energy signal. Whatever had created this sound, it had to be a living creature.

Standing from my previous position on the ground, I flicked my ears to focus on the origin of the noise. Mechanical reverberations could be heard not too far away…somewhere in the central area of what used to be the city of Los Angeles. Narrowing my eyes, I leaned forward and began to glide my way over to the source of the disturbance.

Once near enough, I Chaos Controlled myself onto the roof of a nearby building. From this vantage point, I could clearly observe the area below. My eyes locked onto movement almost immediately. There, standing a good twenty feet from the building where I was perched, was a creature not unlike me. From such a distance, I was unable to make out any clear details on its appearance, but it was easy to label it a living organism; an inch or two shorter than me, and dark grayish-purple colored fur.

Situated several yards away was what appeared to be a pod designed for space travel; a number of parachutes had been deployed to slow its landing, but even with this added measure, a small crater had formed around the landing site. This creature had been sent here. But by who…? And more importantly why? There was nothing left for anyone to gain here…nothing but desolation.

I was brought back to reality with the sound of low humming. Below, the creature was projecting a red beam that scanned its way across the buildings closest in proximity; completing its 360 scan before shutting off. I had ducked behind the building's concrete border as the beam moved past. Was this creature a robot? No, it couldn't have been…I had destroyed all of Robotnic's toys, and even the Dr. himself. So if this creature was mechanical, it had to have been created by another robot-oriented force.

The Ark…? I quickly shook my head free of that possibility; too painful, too unnecessary…

Looking back over the ledge, I was vaguely startled to see that the creature had disappeared. _Dammit…where'd it go?_ Tracing a small dust trail, I found it running along the center road; what used to be smooth asphalt was now covered in dry earth.

Leaping over the side of the building I free-fell for a few heartbeats, before landing a few feet from where the creature had previously been standing. Hastily, I pursued. Its speed was not anywhere near fast in comparison to that of mine or the Faker's…but still it was able to round the street corner before I could get close enough to make any further examinations.

Turning the corner as well, I slid to halt as an empty road stretched out before me. _Where the hell'd it go?_ I asked myself in frustration. Crossing my arms I narrowed my eyes and glared at the fading dust before me, letting the beginnings of a smirk cross my face. _Looks like my isolation's finally over…and I guess this lifeless planet just got interesting again. _

* * *

Now remember, this is my first FanFic, so please review with helpful comments. I'd really like to improve this story based on reader analysis. Ty!!:)


	3. Chapter 2

Update!!!! Hope this adds some interest to the story, along with more readers and reviews!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Feeling the wind rush past me was a new and pleasant experience, considering the confinements of my container had no such effect. Once I had finished the surface scan, I proceeded to put my motor skills through a true test; running seemed the most appropriate choice. But as liberating as running was, it felt unacceptably slow. So instead, I decided to test another of my enhanced abilities; jumping. Rounding the corner, I crouched low before springing into the air as if gravity didn't exist. As the ground fell away, I felt myself grow heavy and noticed that the building that had once been beside me was now growing beneath my feet.

Landing with a soft thud, I smiled. Only then did I realize that like any other organism, I carried emotions; this particular one happened to be called…exhilaration. Not taking long to pause, I shifted my weight forward, and leapt to the building beside the one I was currently on. This would definitely not take long for me to get the hang of.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the sound of a fast moving object, my eyes darted up towards the top of the buildings around me. There, quickly leaping from building to building, was the creature I had been pursuing. Unfolding my arms, I swiftly followed; gliding next to the line of structures with which the creature was hastily overcoming.

_Damn, this thing is agile._ I thought gruffly as the creature began to leap across the road and onto buildings on the opposite side.

Staying close to the shadows offered by my surroundings, I was able to follow undetected. My eyes tracked the swift movements, regrettably reminding me of another fast individual that I had despised upon introduction. It was only when _he_ had left for outer space that I decided to bring this world to its knees. And it was only when _he _had returned, that I came to the full realization of what I had done. Still, that was in the past and over…but I knew that I would never be able to shake the feeling of guilt that followed every step I took.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not soon after I had begun my exercise, I caught the impression that I was being followed. I figured this to be both a good and bad thing. Good because it meant that I had discovered some form of life. Bad because it was proof that something could, for a while at least, follow me without detection. Still, I needed to examine this creature, without its awareness, for a proper analysis.

Deciding on a plan of action, I sped up my travel till there were nearly ten buildings separating me from my pursuer. Then, landing between two of the structures, I peeked around the corner to observe.

The creature was quickly defined as a male hedgehog by my scanners, and my visual preceptors seemed to favor his outward appearance. Searching through my digital files once more, I discovered the proper terminology to describe him. His own visual preceptors, or eyes, were an intense crimson color, along with several streaks marking his head and arms. Covering his hands were white gloves, slightly dirtied by the dust in the air.

But aside from these physical characteristics, it was the objects on his feet that sparked curiosity in my discovery programs; which were designed to activate when a new knowledge presented itself (one not already programmed into my software). Defined as shoes of some sort, I locked onto the two objects and designed a mental blueprint within seconds of downloading the image. According to my mental processor, implanted at the base of my skull, these shoes allowed the wearer to glide over the ground while in motion. His movement of shifting from foot to foot was most likely his method for moving forward. Intrigued, I wondered if I could possibly possess such a transportation technique.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I grew increasingly aggravated as the creature sped up. _Had it noticed me…? And if it had, would it confront me? _Deciding to carry on with the same pace, I followed. If it came to a fight, I desperately hoped that this creature was more of a challenge than anything I had dealt with in the past two hundred years or so. Sure there were the Discards…but they were only dangerous in numbers greater than three, and even then I could easily outsmart them.

Suddenly I stopped. The creature I had been following was no longer reappearing from atop the buildings. Shifting my eyes from roof top to roof top, I swore under my breath as I realized I had lost it. _Great…way to go Ultimate Life Form…can't even track a-_

My attention quickly landed on a space between two of the buildings about a block away. Dust had been unsettled in an area not far from the mouth of that particular alleyway. Speeding towards it I smirked, _this thing won't get away twice._

Approaching the alley, my smirk vanished. _Damn…_ Nothing was left but a cloud of dust. Again this thing had evaded me. Looking up towards the permanently cloudy sky I frowned, a deeper expression than my usual scowl. This creature was starting to annoy the hell outta me…and yet, I couldn't help but enjoy the change from my once monotone routine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the analysis of my pursuer, I quickly did a back flip onto the building at my side; landing silently on the roof. It was then that I began a search for a similar transportation to the shoes worn by the hedgehog following me. Finally my database unlocked a mechanism that would allow a different, but equally effective devise.

Looking down, I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was even wearing shoes. "Activate Hoverboard Shoes." I commanded, and immediately my mechanized shoes leapt into action.

My feet straightened into a perfectly aligned parallel position about a foot apart, before a thin, red-orange, metal rod extended from the front of my right foot, to that of my left. In response, a similar rod grew from my left shoe's heel, to my right. Once both were firmly connected, they continued their clockwise movement on the outsides of my shoes. Now complete, they created a board-like structure, which was tightly fastened into my shoes. Almost instantly after the board's framework was created, a transparent, digital surface proceeded to fill in the spaces between the metal poles, and my shoes themselves. The translucent surface glowed a white color, much purer than any I had seen since leaving my container.

I couldn't help but gasp as I was propelled a few inches off the roof top. The soles of my shoes had turned into small propulsion jets, powered by an energy identified by my mental processor as Purmicipal Energy, or PE. These jets seemed incredibly similar to those used by my pursuer on his shoes. This could work-

I stifled a scream as the true effects of gravity began playing with my balance. Wobbling extensively, I shut my eyes.

"Activating Stabilizers." Came a computerized voice inside my ear.

At this, my eyes flashed open to witness the movement detected around my arms. Small, couplets, fixated above my elbows, extended forward, reaching down my arm to connect with the white gloves already covering my hands. This resulted in the two surfaces morphing together in a liquid-like state before hardening into a solid object. The palm of my newly formed gloves widened, creating more of a paw than a hand. Once complete, a red-orange design, similar to that found on a computer chip, began glowing across the gloves. My palms felt immediate pressure as two rings formed on their surface and exerted the same Purmicipal Energy as my shoes. Instantly I was able to use my gloves for balance.

Feeling satisfied with the clever mimicry of my pursuer's shoes, I hovered momentarily where I was before leaning forward and facing the palms of my hands behind me, propelling me over the edge of the building.

I forgot about my surroundings, my mission, and even my pursuer as the wind once again rushed past me. Giggling, I continued my freefall until reaching the ground and allowing my hoverboard to battle gravity for a few heartbeats. Content with the adrenaline rush but desiring more I leaned further forward and increased the energy flow to my gloves. I yelled my delight as I was thrust ahead at a speed that could easily out-do the wind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the sound of laughter coming from the roof of a nearby building, I became suspicious. The noise was not only unusual to my ears, but they seemed to match the certain actions of an optimistic, and slightly obsessed, pink hedgehog. Memories of a forgotten time and a regrettable past seemed to drag my mind away from the focus I was battling hard to maintain. Only the sound of rushing air and an excited "_woot"_ managed to banish the unwanted thoughts. I turned my head just fast enough to catch an indistinguishable glimpse of something hovering by.

"What the hell…?" I whispered to myself as I was caught off guard by the object's velocity. Smirking with interest, I broke free of my daze and picked up my pursuit. This time I unleashed my full speed, and inwardly grinned as I caught up to the creature within seconds. But still hoping to remain as undetected as possible, I stayed a back a good length, easily maintaining a constant speed.

Now close enough to get a better look, I was secretly startled at the high-tech appearance this creature held. The advancement in technology clearly outdid anything the Dr. had created. _Could this thing really have been made by humans…? _Not allowing the question time for serious consideration, I sped onward, curious as to what other surprises this creature would reveal.

* * *

Please Review! Would really appreciate your input as comments or critiques.:)


	4. Chapter 3

New Chapter! I'll try to keep the updates consistant if possible, but i'm making no promises ;)

Thanks to everyone who's read this and left a review!! I appreciate the support!

* * *

Chapter 3

Quickly adapting to a multitude of maneuvers on my new transportation, I began to stretch the boundaries of gravity by completing several…tricks…in midair. Most of these tricks included sharp turns, flips, and even spirals, all of which brought excitement to my dull surroundings. It was then that I remembered my primary objective. Growing serious once again, I swiveled my head in an attempt to find a vantage point. After covering a few blocks, I located an appropriate building that would prove an adequate lookout.

Adjusting my hands to direct me towards the building, I let the fact that I was still being followed, drift from my mind. If my pursuer had any intention of violence, it would have proven so already. And if it did come to him desiring a fight, then I would have to avoid the confrontation at all costs. My purpose here was to revive life, not destroy it.

The building I had chosen was designed with a ramp that led into empty space, where several damaged vehicles were left in disarray. The ramp spiraled up the side of the building, allowing an opening to enter each level. Following the winding path, I made my way up, till reaching the highest level of the structure. Once there, I deactivated my hoverboard and proceeded to examine my surroundings; disturbed by what I saw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I followed the thing for several more blocks, unimpressed as it showed off on its new hoverboard. I was slightly irritated by its similar design to my own method of getting around, but I did my best not to let it get to me. Having lost focus, my attention was drawn back to the "target" as it entered an old parking garage. Disappointed by its sudden change in interests, I hid in the alleyway between two nearby buildings, keeping lookout for the creature's next move.

_Why would it go into a parking garage anyway?_ I asked myself in frustration. I half expected this thing to start making smartass remarks like another purpose-deprived hedgehog… My gaze shifted to the ground as an old life, full of discontent and chaos, resurfaced in my mind. I shut my eyes, hoping in vain, that by doing so I could escape. Being constantly aggravated by Sonic and his gang was something I had always loathed, but solitude had become my new suffering, and my constant companion.

My ears twitched at the detection of someone's voice. Opening my eyes and turning my head, it didn't take long for me to confirm the voice to belong to that of which I had been following. Its words were inaudible but the tone seemed painfully familiar.

_Maria…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lifting my wrist, which by now had regained its original form, to my mouth I began relaying what my visual preceptor's witnessed. This eco-log would be sent to The Creators for proper analysis, where they would then decide a further course of action. Walking the perimeter of the roof top, I began voicing my assessment.

"Date: April tenth, year 2211. Location: Southwest territory of the United States of America, lower half of the North American Continent. Database labels immediate area as the former city of Los Angeles, California. The landscape is both bleak and horrifying. Buildings have been left in ruin, significant signs of battle are apparent in the blast marks that stain many of the cities structures. Shrapnel and chunks of building material are strewn raggedly across areas of intense fighting. Judging by the extent of the damage, I have estimated the fighting to have lasted several months. This knowledge proves that the humans put up a struggle with The Destroyer." I paused as the remnants of a human skull rolled over the ground I had been about to walk on.

A stab of unexplained pain flashed in my chest. Sighing, I continued. "Not much is left in terms of usable material. If I were to not only revive the planet's inhabitants, but their cities and homes as well, I would require several inaccessible programs and upgrades." Turning to the sky, my frown deepened. "The condition of more environmental issues is also deterring. Clouds are constant and gray. My central evaluators suggest that the air would be dangerously toxic to those unaccustomed to high carbon monoxide levels. Plant life is minimal at best, and the plants that have somehow survived this long, appear poisonous and unfriendly. Overall, Earth may no longer be a life sustainable planet, and must receive immediate treatment if this fate is to be averted."

Saving the eco-log in my internal database, I proceeded to take photographs that would be sent along with the vocal assessment. Placing the pointer and middle fingers of my right hand on my temple, I began blinking at several areas around me; mainly landscape views. This was my built-in method of taking pictures, seeing as how the humans who had once lived here failed to have this feature, I thought it to be a significant improvement on previous life. After these, too, had been saved, I continued my perimeter scan.

So lifeless…so dismal…I could hear the screams of pain and smell the scent of fear as this planet was being torn of its life. My heart, which was in fact organically based, seemed to grow louder in my ears. The beating rhythmically slowed time itself, or at least that's how I processed it. My eyes scanned the horizon, slowly recreating events that no human could or needed to explain; the earth spoke for itself. Something began to well up inside me. Clasping my hand over my chest, my mouth fell open slightly, before it hit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was fighting hard to ignore the internal pain of losing the human I had cared so much for…the _only _human I had ever cared anything for. The ones who had taken her from me were all dead now; fading away where no one would know they ever existed. Why then…did it bother me so much that nothing was alive anymore? After Maria had died nothing meant what it once did. Life was no longer precious, love was no longer useful, and pain was no longer just a possibility. Humans had created me, I created chaos, chaos led to nothingness, and this nothingness was all that remained of the human race and Planet Earth. Their experiment was their mistake…their greed became their downfall. So why did I feel responsible for this desolation?

_It may have been my purpose, but it was not my damn fault!- _My self-argument ended abruptly as a loud scream-like screech came from the roof top of the building where the creature had last been seen. _What the hell's it doin' up there?!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My hands met my ears as the floor met my knees. The pain…the unexplainable and indescribable pain! It lashed out from somewhere inside me and yet I could almost feel it engulfing my body from the outside as well. As this first-time experience intensified, I let my voice express my…discomfort. The sound that left my mouth was not what I knew some would describe as human, or real. Instead, the noise emerged as something you would expect to come from a malfunctioning computer; a screech so high-pitched that I could barely make out glass shattering from several buildings in the surrounding area.

_What's happening to me…?! _I thought hysterically. My mind scrambled for an answer as my hands dug deeper into the hair that draped around my ears. I rested my head on my lap as I crouched on the concrete floor. Finally, my automatic response disabled my voice in an attempt to bring my body back to equilibrium. As the echo of my scream carried across the city, I felt the pain die away as well. I was left huddled and shuttering, confused and even frightened at the unexplainable events.

"Environmental Empathy." Came the computerized voice in my ear. I flinched at the sudden sound of something other than my piercing cry.

_Environmental Empathy…?_ Searching my sore database, I looked up the definition. **Environmental Empathy: to have vivid understanding of what the/your environment has witnessed, endured, suffered, or felt in the past; this can be caused by impulsive sympathy towards the/your surroundings.** Processing the information, I realized then what I had to do.

Activating my hoverboard shoes, I plunged over the edge; my mission refreshed and eager for completion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the sudden burst of screaming I was unprepared for the pain that shot through my head. The screech was so intense; I instinctively covered my ears and shut my eyes in a futile attempt to stop the sting.

Squinting one eye open, I glared as best I could at the roof top. _What the hell?!_

Staggering a few feet, I Chaos Controlled onto the building's roof, only to reappear just as the screeching died away; leaving nothing but an echo. My gaze fell on the object of my interest/aggravation momentarily, before it dived over the edge without so much as a glance back at me. I still held a great deal of curiosity, but seeing as the scream still rang painfully in my ears, my curiosity was now backed with an equal amount of caution.

Stepping up to the edge of the building, I placed my right foot on the concrete rim with my right forearm resting on the bent knee. My gaze easily tracked the speeding form of the creature. Whatever this thing was, and for whatever reasons it was here, didn't matter. It was either a threat or a nuisance, and either way I was determined to see just what it could really do.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review so I can know how i'm doing and/or any improvements you might have for the story, I'd be very grateful!:)


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, i've had a lot of crap going on lately, but to make up for it, here's a double update! Yay!

Now I know yall (you all) are getting anxious for the "first encounter" between Shayle and Shadow...well unfortunately it doen't happen this chapter. BUT, keep reading on to Chapter 5, and i'm sure you'll find something. ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

Remnants of both natural and man-made structures zoomed past me as I hovered across the Los Angeles city ruins. While the world blurred around me, my eyes glazed over in thought. As a cyber-genetic being, thinking wasn't required since my mind operated as more of a computer. But thoughts were still something the non-machine based side of me seemed to enjoy. It allowed access to feelings based on pure opinion instead of researched facts, and in this I found a sense of freedom.

The scream I had produced earlier continued to ring in my ears as I struggled to concentrate. My hoverboard had been given a preset location, so manually controlling it was unnecessary. I wanted to go somewhere that would offer any kind of refuge from the desolation of the city; someplace where the rubble and shrapnel had not reached. Searching my internal GPS, I was able to locate a suitable place within seconds, and had let any thought not concerning my destination, leave my mind.

As the ringing died away, my hoverboard slowed to a leisurely pace; approaching the pre-established coordinates. "_Echo Park Lake."_ The sign, or what was left of it, read. Scanning the landscape, I could not find anything but lifelessness. Trees were uprooted and burned; structures where young humans could play had been warped and were now rusting away. The grass had turned orangey-gray and appeared to blow away at the slightest gust of wind.

Frowning, I leaned forward, regaining control of my hoverboard and entering the park. Slowly I floated past more barrenness, something inside me began to twist in pain but I ignored it as my determination grew. I could fix this…that was why they had created me.

I would not fail…I couldn't.

My eyes darted from side to side, growing duller with each glance. To my left was a lake; polluted and murky, but still a lake. Gliding towards the water's edge, I looked down into the depths. Not even my reflection was visible…only the pearly effect left by oil effluence. The stench that rose from the water's surface was intolerable, enough for me to deactivate my olfactory sense. My ear flicked at the sound of creaking metal, but I was uninterested at the moment; concentrating mainly on my search for life. Turning away from the water, I began to trace it's perimeter until coming across a damaged bridge; which lead from the mainland to a small island that resided in the middle of the lake.

Looking from my hoverboard, to the gloomy water's surface, I decided to chance it and began to tentatively glide onto the lake. The water directly beneath my board was pushed aside due to the pressure, but for the most part, I remained hovering. Moving forward, I made my way across the water to the small island. Reaching it, I circled around, scanning for any life. _Nothing…_ I thought with disappointment.

Hovering over to a smaller island, barely big enough to keep me from the water, I landed on the entirely rock surface, deactivating my board. The dark water that surrounded me was more depressing than frightening. I sighed unconsciously, letting my shoulders droop and my expression do as it pleased. I searched my database for some kind of answer. Some explanation as to why this planet had suffered such a death. I had seen but one city and already I was at a loss for hope.

Feeling the pain stab at my chest, I collapsed onto the rock, hardly aware of the movement that came from the shore across from where I sat. Kneeling on the rock, my hands pressed into the cool surface between my legs as I leaned forward to glare at the water. I was angry at The Destroyer for what he had done…but more off I was angry at myself for being so uncontrolled. This was my purpose, and I couldn't even accept it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had followed closely, deciding whether or not to attack. This thing was beginning to bore me, but with nothing left on this planet to keep me entertained, I was itching for any kind of activity. Tracking the creature to Echo Lake Park, I stopped at the entrance, observing what its next move was.

_Has it lead me here to fight…?_ I wondered, hoping I was right. But as usual, it simply looked at the surroundings, even approaching the lake as if it were searching for something. Aggravated, I leaned against a rusting lamppost, not minding the noise of corroding metal being strained. Perhaps the sound would grab its attention, or provoke it somehow. Anything'd be better than this tedious practice it was beginning to develop.

Without even a glance in my direction, the creature turned away from the water and began hovering over to the island where the Lotus Garden had once bloomed. Grunting with disinterest, I was tempted to simply leave the thing to do whatever it pleased, only to stop as I was reminded of the creature's voice. Could it have any connection to the Ark…to Maria…?

Angered by my curiosity, I Chaos Controlled to a spot near the opposite shore of where the creature was now sitting. The despair it felt was reflected on its face. Watching intently, I waited impatiently for something to happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperate for any kind of change in my bleak environment, I deactivated the detection program that was keeping my fur grayish-purple, and blinked several times as the orange-red of my natural fur reasserted itself. The vibrant modification was enough to rekindle the determination I had felt earlier.

Feeling the renewed willpower take hold, I curled my hands into fists and plunged them into the dark water, ignoring the splash that ensued. The water was neither warm nor cold, but either way a chill ran down my spine as the contaminated liquid enveloped my hands, leaving me to rely on touch instead of sight. Feeling around, my fingers gripped a fragile frame small enough to rest in both my palms, and pulled it from its watery tomb.

As the water fell away, the off-white object was left exposed across my hands. It was a…skeleton…a fish skeleton. My scanners determined it to be a Koi Fish, deceased for nearly 175 years. My shoulders shook slightly at the sight of death, but reason stilled my hands. Closing my eyes, I focused the Purmicipal Energy in my palms, which activated the alteration of my gloves into their paw-like form. As this happened, I felt my hands grow heavy, and opened my eyes to find that the fish was no longer bones, but flesh and scales.

_I did it… _My mind raced with excitement, and I couldn't hold back the smile that crossed my face. I had revived the fish, receiving my first taste of accomplishment; though small, it was enough to bring hope. Feeling the fish struggle in my grip, I gazed down upon it. Colors of orange, white, and black scales blotched the fishes' back and white rimmed eyes stared up at me. Finally complying with its wishes, I extended my arms and placed it in the lake, and by doing so, I revealed my Purmicipal Energy to the water. Keeping my hands where they were, I watched in amazement as the murky liquid was quickly replaced with the clear green water that it once had been.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

From my hiding place at the water's edge, I was able to witness something that kept my eyes frozen on the creature. It was easily distinguished as a she, and from what I could tell she was about my age, or at least the age I looked. After the humans' factories and chemical plants were destroyed, the natural side of earth began to suffer. Exposed to the toxins and wastes for so long, my body, too, had started to show signs of being affected. Instead of growing old with the earth around me, I remained a constant age; about twenty years old. I assumed that this meant I was either made immortal, or that my body would age tremendously slower than what was natural. Still, this was no virtue…it only guaranteed that I would live forever with my mistake.

Refocusing on the girl, my eyes, against my will, widened with shock. The once gray figure had been replaced with a vividly noticeable hedgehog. Her fur gave her the appearance of being misplaced, as her dismal surroundings seemed to grow even drearier. She was stunningly…beautiful… I closed my eyes in frustration. I was a being who destroyed beauty, not admired it! Inwardly I scolded myself for "observing" her the way I had. Her creators had obviously designed her for a purpose much less cynical then mine. As I opened my eyes to continue watching, I discovered that purpose.

She thrust her fists into the water, disturbing the silence with the loud splash, and forcing the once still water to ripple outward. After shuffling with something beneath the water's surface, she lifted an object from the murky depths. In her palms was the skeleton of a long dead Koi Fish, most likely killed by the spill of chemicals into the lake. I continued to watch, captivated against my wishes.

The gray water dripped off her white gloves, leaving them stainless; as if just being near the clean fabric was immoral. I looked down at my own gloved hands, which were tainted not only with visible dirt, but unseen mistakes and regrets. Ignoring the guilt that threatened to sweep over me, I returned my emotionless gaze back to the girl, only to hesitate at the sight of her smiling.

Somehow, the fish in her hands had been revived. Its bones had been recovered in flesh and scales, as its entire body came to life. Her hands, which gripped the fish gently, were glowing with a white light that reminded me of Chaos Energy, although not quite as strong. Her eyes remained focused on the fish in her hands, which appeared like paws. The shock from seeing the fish alive, only added to the surprise of how captivated I was in her gaze. Two orbs of dark magenta, shinning with a purity I had believed to be inexistent. And even as I argued with myself to look away, or change the thoughts arising inside my head, I couldn't help but continue staring.

I was aware enough to keep my usual scowl, but the fact that I had been holding in a breath made me angry. These feeling and thoughts were wrong…**wrong.** Unnatural, immoral, corrupt, mistaken, false, unhealthy, dangerous…but more importantly, they were impossible. Feeling _anything _was impossible. _I'm the Ultimate Life Form, dammit! I don't find things beautiful. I wasn't meant to feel or have feelings. I destroy. I destroy_ed_. I killed this planet along with anything else that didn't deserve death!_

I closed my eyes and turned away from the girl. Inwardly struggling to remove any "wrong thinking", I felt my fists clench at my side. Reminding myself of who I was…what I was made to do… what I _had_ done, I began to realize that instead of jogging my memory, I was _convincing_ myself to believe the truth. Convincing my mind to believe what I thought it already had. But this girl…this beautiful- no she was life and life could not exist as long as I did. The desolated world around me was proof of that. I let a low growl escape my throat as I continued to struggle in an attempt to remain in control.

Turning back to where the girl had been, I was shocked to see her gone. No…I was _glad_ to see her gone. In one day my life had turned from constant silence, to corrupted thinking. _She_ had made things complicated, by nearly fooling him into believing that there could be hope in a world like this. Impossible. The way she had revived that fish; impossible. The way her eyes had shown with "beauty"; impossible. His thoughts of ever being anything but destruction; impossible. Feeling my well-trained resolve regain command, I stepped out from where I had been hiding.

My eyes quizzically swept over the scene before me. Where there had once been gray, lifeless trees and grass, was now green lushes vegetation. The water around the small rock island was now clear and clean, several small Koi Fish were even swimming near the surface. The entire area had been revived…by her?

"Impossible…"

* * *

Looks like Shadow's starting to feel his usual torn-in-two madness.

Wonder what'll happen next....

Review Please!!


	6. Chapter 5

Definately some action in this chapter!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 5

Elated by what I had just done, I quickly activated my hoverboard and exited the park. Zooming past the city that had once brought me despair, I began to visualize what it would like in a few months time. Trees filled with fresh leaves and blowing in the clean air, grass growing greener than it ever had when humans were alive and even animals, birds, squirrels…and humans. The thought kept me just distracted enough to miss the beep from my Threat Detection Radar, or TDR.

As I turned the corner onto one of the major inner-city streets, I was caught off-guard by a heavy body crashing into mine. The creature had obviously been targeting my neck, where any earth predator would aim, but due to my velocity it had miss calculated, and rammed into my shoulder. The impact sent me flying back into the remains of what, I had learned from my files, was a housing complex. The force with which I collided against the brick wall was surprisingly unfamiliar in feeling, enough so, that I was left dazed and bemused.

Opening my visual preceptors, which had closed in shock, I felt my back completely numb, before yet another unusual feeling forced my eyes closed once again. My mind raced for a name, and finally located the term. **Pain: the acutely unpleasant physical discomfort experienced by somebody who is violently struck, injured, or ill. **The thought was not given time to process properly as I felt more…pain…course through my body. It was then that I realized I had been wedged into the wall; my limbs each framed by crumbling stone. The pain had returned when I slowly began to fall from my place _in _the building's side, to the cracked concrete below.

Gasping from the newly-experienced shock and pain, I landed in a kneeling position, hands widely spread on the ground at my sides. I felt the familiar…pain…flash in my shoulder where most of the attack had been absorbed. Squinting one eye open, I raised my face and searched my surroundings. Whatever had begun the fight clearly wasn't interested in finishing it.

My teeth clamped down tight as I felt sharp pains streak across my back, hurling me to the side. I slid across the earth-covered asphalt for several feet before coming to a stop. With this strike, a voice spoke in my ear.

"Activating Defense Mode" came the computerized voice that seemed better prepared than I was.

Immediately my body responded. I stood and faced what had brought on the attack; the pain existent but faint. My visual preceptors focused on the creature standing a block away, where I once had been kneeling. Its exterior was formed from both natural and man-made components, while the structure itself gave the appearance of a four-legged animal. Pieces of metal and wood jutted from the shoulders and back, while vines and a slime-like substance made up most of the creature's body. The slime was identified simply as a waste product from when humans had operated factories and chemical plants, and it smoldered with a deep green coloration as it seeped from the creature's limbs and jaws. What appeared to be its chest cavity, heaved heavily with anticipation, and both its front and hind legs quivered with the eagerness to lunge at me.

As my gaze scanned it up and down, I froze when our eyes met. While its right eye shone a bright blue, its left eye was a deep bronze in contrast. And as they both watched me intently, I couldn't help but feel that it was somehow in need of help…in need of saving.

The though vanished as a sharp pressure sped through my right arm. In observing the first creature, I had failed to notice a second creep up from behind. Twisting my head rapidly, I glared at the creature, flinching slightly as its grip on my upper arm tightened. The feeling of more pain angered me, and I quickly labeled the creatures as life, yes, but also as a threat. Once embedded into my database, the defense program, that was currently controlling my actions, proceeded to eliminate the threat.

Raising my left hand, I placed my palm on the creature's forehead, just between the eyes. Focusing the Purmicipal Energy onto that specific spot, I watched as my gloves transformed and began to glow once again with the white energy. The creature froze, seeing its death right before its eyes. I hesitated momentarily, before releasing the blast. As the energy surged from my hand and onto the creature, both the release and impact created a visible flash, which radiated outwards in a circle parallel to my palm.

My face was surprisingly expressionless as the creature was thrown back, its features quickly becoming blurred by the impact of my blast. Stepping back, I turned to confront the creature that had first attacked me, but in doing so, I was able to glimpse several others standing to either side of me. Giving my surroundings a quick 360˚ scan, I felt my confidence drop somewhat. They had me surrounded and outnumbered: 7 to 1.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Following the girl had been easy, her brightly colored fur stood out tremendously against the gray-toned backdrop of present Los Angeles. The image of what she had done earlier in the park was slowly being pushed to the back of my mind. But as I raced through the down-town area, I couldn't shake the vision of those dark magenta eyes that shone with innocence in a world that had been ruled by sin. They had left an impression on me that I tried desperately to ignore, but all my attempts at doing so had proven ineffective.

Angered by my lack of control, the only thing that seemed to make sense was that if I could not forget the problem, then I'd have to remove it. That was why I had chosen to follow her. By confronting the girl who had reawakened the pain and guilt, perhaps I would once again find peace. Even if it took force, I'd get her off this planet and away from my impossible thoughts.

Eventually I began pursuing her on the rooftops when we entered an apartment neighborhood. But as she turned the corner, I narrowly caught a glimpse of a Discard leaping through the air, before slamming into the girl. I shoved aside the alarm that shot through my chest, and stopped to watch intently from the top of the corner building. My expression in check, I glared down at the Discard who had clearly misjudged his attack. The disfigured creature shook itself violently as he rose to his paws. Discards were monsters made up of discarded human trash and chemicals, thus the name Discard. By finding the skeletal remains of a once living creature, Discards were able to give themselves a bone structure that allowed for their animal-like appearance. Despite this fact, they were virtually mindless, and left their kills intact.

Perhaps instead of confronting the girl myself, I could simply leave her to the Discards. Surely they would be enough to scare her off without inflicting too much damage. Only dangerous in groups greater than three, Discards would merely injure prey to watch it suffer. But there was only one Discard below, and certainly this girl would have some method of defense.

I continued watching as the girl, who had been flung into the wall, fell and landed shakily on the sidewalk. Her shoulders heaved as she gasped in pain that was visible from even this height. This Discard was different. Slightly bigger than most I'd seen wandering the streets; it circled behind the girl, death its only objective. I tensed at her lack of response.

_What the hell's wrong with you…do something!_ I wanted to shout, but in order to remain hidden I left it a mere thought. As the Discard scored its jagged claws across her back, I couldn't help but growl. I was angry at the Discard for attacking her while she was immobile, angry at the girl for refusing to defend herself, and angry at myself for wanting to help her. If anything, this was my saving grace. Leaving her to the Discard would banish any contact I might have had to make. The last thing I needed was for her to screw-up my thinking any more than she already had.

Gazing down angrily at the battle below, I let by body relax. After being shoved by the Discard's blow, the girl stood and faced her attacker; expression growing serious and focused. I watched with tiring dismay as yet another Discard began to stalk her from behind. But as long as there were just two, I felt she would be safe.

I clenched my fists. _I shouldn't be consciously concerned for her safety in the first place._

The Discard that had been approaching made its move and clamped its jaws tight around the girl's upper arm. I expected her to scream or at least flinch, but she remained surprisingly clam; face almost as impassive as mine. Facing her new attacker she lifted her left hand to his face and released an unexpectedly strong energy blast from the palm of her glove. I blinked at her ferocity. Something with such a fragile appearance should not have been _that_ powerful.

As the creature flew back in defeat, my attention was quickly drawn to the figures that suddenly began slinking out from the shadows; encircling the girl. Seven Discards total, each drooling slime as they looked longingly at the girl. My frown deepened at the sight. Against so many she would not survive long. She was powerful, yes, but not familiar enough with the beasts to be successful in a fight. She would need help…_my_ help.

Growling, I turned my back on the scene below. This was perfect, with them to finish her off, I'd never have to deal with her myself. The memory of her existence could then simply fade into the far recesses of my mind. _If she was meant to live, she wouldn't have come across so many Discards. Saving her would be a mistake. _I convinced myself, feeling my feet slowly take me farther from the edge of the building…farther from her.

_**Don't do it…don't save her.**_My mind argued with me as I paused mid-step. My conscious always seemed to find a way to convince me to go against what I considered my nature.

_But what if I was meant to…what if she's my second chance._ I argued back, disturbed but in agreement with my thoughts.

_**That way of thinking is wrong, remember? You deserve no second chances.**_

_I don't deserve to live, yet here I am._

_**Forget about her and everything she makes you feel. She's **_**impossible**_**…**_

_No, she's in danger._

I turned around and saw the largest Discard take a few steps towards her. Looking around for any form of weapon, I spotted a good-sized metal pole, rusty and sharp from years of being exposed to the elements. Lifting it in my hand, I held it like a spear, and returned my gaze to the street just in time to see the Discard lunge, jaws ready and open. Aiming the spear quickly, I launched it and struck the eager creature straight through the shoulders, pinning it to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I froze at the sight of so many. _Where had they all come from?_ I asked, not expecting an answer. I reproached myself for deactivating the detection program in the first place. It had probably been my bright red-orange fur that caught the attention of these deadly body still shook with pain from the earlier attack, and I was not ready for more of the unpleasant feeling. Though my fighting program could adapt to almost any situation, the simple fact that I knew so little about these creatures would almost ensure my death.

My eyes widened as the largest creature, the first one that attacked me, took several steps forward. Our eyes met once again, and I felt that this creature was not purposefully vicious, but suffering to a point where it had been driven mad. I wanted to…help…him. I inwardly flinched as the creature lunged, teeth bared and waiting for me. I had studied situations where beings were faced with their death, and in these situations the appropriate response was to feel dread, or fear. But as the scene played out slowly, all I could "feel", was…calm.

Suddenly the creature was struck to the ground, where a large metal rod had him pinned. Momentarily shocked, I stared at him…watching him writher in pain as the others of his kind stood around in silence. Regaining the use of my body, I turned to the direction from which the rod had been sent.

Standing on the edge of the nearest building, was the hedgehog that had been following me; his crimson eyes glared at the creatures below. Without hesitating, he leapt from atop the building and landed steadily on the ground below, creating a cloud of dust. I watched as he vanished from where he stood and reappeared before one of the creatures, fist firmly extended so that it came in instant contact with the creature's shoulder. Surprised, the creature stumbled backwards before releasing a…vicious growl…and snapping at the hedgehog's arms. The black hedgehog dodged the creature's attacks easily, before letting loose several kicks, and sending the snarling creature into the side of a nearby building.

I observed the entire fight in silence. This hedgehog moved with such a deadly grace that I was almost sure he was a threat as well. But relaying what had taken place mere moments before, I calculated him, for now at least, as an ally. His gaze angled towards me and I found myself unwontedly paralyzed. His expression held no vicious intent towards me, that much I could tell, but even still, there was…anger.

I knew this feeling well enough. Anger was precisely how I felt towards The Destroyer. From my previous studies on human behavior, anger was the most influential and deadly of their emotions. It could possess them to perform great acts of both good and evil; leading to wars and other unintelligent decisions. With this knowledge, I found myself debating on whether or not to trust him. Without knowing the source of his anger, it was impossible to know if his decisions would be rationale ones.

"Behind you!" a deep and almost irritated voice pulled me from my mental assessment, and back to the fight.

With my defense programs deciding most of my reactions for me, my body was able to automatically respond to the warning. Using Purmicipal Energy, I created a glowing, almost solid, energy ring, which emitted from the circles on my palms, before growing and hovering just barely around my spread hands. This "Razor Ring", as my mind had labeled it, was basically a more solidified form of a laser, and was one of three forms for my primary weapon.

Twisting around with incredible speed, I was able to catch the creature in its mouth, just between the jaws, with my right hand. The Razor Ring proceeded to advance through the rest of the creature's body, parallel to the spinal cord, before exiting above the tail. With one move the creature was on the ground in two; body oozing with the unidentified waste-slime.

Turning back around, I was shocked to see that two of the remaining creatures had already been…dispatched. My visual preceptors scanned the surroundings in search of the black hedgehog. It didn't take long to find him wrestling with one of the creatures not too far away. I found myself feeling yet another of the many emotions that had just begun to surface. Tensing my muscles, I watched absently as my mind searched for the definition of this new emotion. **Concern: ****worry, or a cause of worry; a feeling of worry, compassion, sympathy, or regard for somebody or something. **

Processing the additional feeling, my gaze was drawn to movement not far from where the current struggle was taking place. My eyes focused on the last remaining creature, which was beginning to encircle the two fighting individuals. I felt anger once again, as the creature prepared to attack the unsuspecting hedgehog. Allowing the Purmicipal Energy to flow through my hands, I let my defensive programming take over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching her initial attack was startling enough, but her fast reaction to my warning was unlike anything I had been expecting. She acted with such speed that it left me feeling aggravatingly slow. Making up for my dawdling, I quickly slaughtered two Discards of my own, before being tackled by a third.

He wasn't as large as the others, but what he lacked in size he made up for in hostility. His attack was too random for me to simply evade till I found an opening, and the fact that his jaws had secured themselves around my forearm didn't help much either. I found myself growing angrier by the second. _I should've never listened to my damn conscious!_I thought irately. If it weren't for the guilt and shame that I knew would've followed me for the rest of the day, I could've avoided this entire situation.

As my back slammed against the hard asphalt, my eyes shot up towards yet another approaching Discard. I growled, and struggled even harder to get my current attacker's grip to loosen. _Dammit…_ It was pointless. The more effort I put into freeing my arm, the tighter the Discard's grip became. Returning my gaze back to the impending Discard, I was surprisingly relieved to see the girl prepare for another attack. Her hands began to glow intensely, creating several energy rings within her palms. Aiming her stance towards the looming Discard, she glared with a sudden anger.

"Razor Rings…!" She called out angrily, twisting her agile body so that the palms of her hands remained parallel to the surrounding buildings. Gaining enough momentum from the twist, she sliced her hands down at 45˚ angles, releasing the energy rings.

They cut through the air and began landing around the approaching Discard. Caught unprepared, the animal-like creature was snagged by three of the six rings that the girl had unleashed, all of which exploded on impact. Watching its fellow Discard get blown to bits, the Discard currently on top of me decided it better to turn tail and run then share the same fate. Watching it trip over its own legs as it fled, I felt disgusted that such a creature even existed.

Standing to my feet, I turned at the sound of painful whimpering. The Discard that I had initially skewered with the rusty pole was still alive and calling out in distress. I took a few steps towards the creature and lifted my hand, ready to unleash Chaos spears.

"No wait!" the girl cried out, placing her own hand on my forearm. I glared at her, but she hardly even flinched.

"You enjoy it's suffering…?" I asked, lowering my arm.

"No…" she paused, matching my glare, "but not everything has to end with death."

Slowly, she approached the Discard. My arm tingled warmly where she had rested her hand. I stared emotionless at the brightly furred hedgehog, wondering what she had meant. Trying to ignore the growing warmth, I watched intently.

She knelt beside the Discard, extending her hands hesitantly. The animal growled and tried to snap at her. I tensed, strangely ready to protect her. _You should go…you've done too much already. _I thought angrily. But I couldn't drag my eyes away from her; the way she hardly reacted was wrongfully captivating, as if she had no reason for fear.

"Easy…" she whispered. The markings on her gloves began to glow once again as she placed one had on the Discard's shoulder, the other on his hip. "Just relax…"

At the softness of her voice, I felt my own muscles loosen up. The Discard responded as well; growing still and closing its eyes.

"What did you do to it?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She turned and watched me from the corner of her eye. "I paralyzed him…I can't very well have my arm snapped off while trying to save him." She smiled.

I stepped up beside her and watched, suddenly calmed by her smile. I didn't want to feel this way…I didn't want to feel _anything._ Still, my body refused to walk away, so instead of fighting a losing battle, I decided to learn what I could about this girl. I was surprised that she carried no wounds from the recent battle; only ruffled fur in a few places. Up close, I could tell she was about an inch shorter than me. Her clothing was white, with a few markings here and there, and was separated below the chest, leaving her stomach exposed. Extending from her back were two cape-like sashes, which fell to just below her waist. Around her ears were two machine-based devices, with small microphones projecting into each ear. The quills on her head were rather short for a girl and created bangs that barely reached her eyes. I tried not stare, but it had been so long since I had been around another, _intelligent,_ living creature, and I was finding curiosity to be my most hated attribute.

"My name's Shayle." She said, glancing up at me after the long silence of my observation.

In those few words, I knew I was trapped. It was one thing to follow her, save her, and even hear her voice, but the minute I knew her name, everything changed. I could no longer look at her as just another being. Giving something a name or label was a deadly mistake I had often tried desperately to avoid; cause once that being was "humanized"…you'd have a conscious about killing it.

* * *

It's nice to see that Shayle's making new friends, isn't it? Let's just hope that not all of them (Shadow) try to kill her.:)

Please review...i'm really grateful for all the advice you all have given me so far.^^


	7. Chapter 6

Wow, that was too long of a break! Sorry about the lack of updates!! I promise to try freakishly hard not to do that again^^

K, so here's the next chapter!! Yay!

Please read and review!!and enjoy! =)

--------- line= (change in POV) - - - - - - - line= (time has elapsed)

* * *

Chapter 6

I couldn't find my voice, annoying as it was. I knew she expected an introduction of my own, but I found it easier to stay silent.

"Do you have a name?" Shayle asked, not looking up from the Discard, which by now was glowing with the same white light as her gloves.

"Shadow." I replied hesitantly, keeping any expression from crossing my face. I still hesitated on whether or not to stay or go. Leaving wouldn't allow me to keep an eye on her, which was **only** necessary because I needed to make sure she wasn't planning to kill me; but I had learned time and time again that growing "attached" to certain people could be just as dangerous, especially now that I knew her name.

"Well, Shadow, can you remove this pole for me? Once it's out, I should be finished" she asked, turning her dark magenta eyes towards me and indicating the spear I had used to pin down the creature.

I stood and gripped the pole with my left hand, before pulling it out of both the ground and the Discard. Once removed, I flung it aside and turned back to Shayle. My eyes widened slightly as the junk that had once composed the Discard's body, fell away and revealed the form of a domestic dog; Husky. The paralyzing effect wore off, and the animal quickly got to its paws and proceeded to lick its reviver. Shayle giggled at the dog's reaction to what she had done, I on the other hand, was still trying to rationalize what had just happened.

--------------------------------------------

I hadn't really anticipated the animal's reaction to my reviving efforts, but as the creature expressed its gratitude, my scanners determined most of its biological information. Male Siberian Husky, or Canis familiaris; twenty-two inches at the shoulder and about fifty two pounds. Coat color: copper and white with few dark brown markings on its back and around the eyes. Temperament: mild, friendly, and loyal; all allowing for an admirable companion. His eyes were the only remnants of what his appearance had been only moments ago; left eye bronze, right eye blue. His lips were drawn back, as if smiling, and he stood panting before me. With one last stroke on the head, I stood and turned away from the dog, facing Shadow.

His eyes were focused on the newly-revived creature; he appeared to be questioning the efficiency of his visual preceptors. I smiled in what I believe was "amusement", and examined his body, searching for any injury. "I hope you were not wounded while assisting me."

At the sound of my comment, his crimson colored eyes shifted to meet mine. I had expected some form of gratitude or appreciation to be reflected in his gaze, but was met only with coldness. My mental processor froze in confusion and I was unable to understand why he acted so unfriendly. Yes, he had been the first earthling that I had come into intelligent conversation with, but from what my files had shown me, intellectual beings treated each other with sociable mutuality. He was responding as if I had offended or otherwise threatened him.

After a moment's pause, he took one last glance at the dog before pushing past me in silence. My initial shock towards his reaction had worn off and I turned with him as he kept walking. Feeling slightly disappointed by his lack of reply, I frowned. This was not right; my first encounter with life was supposed to be productive, not…idle. Sighing, a new strategy came to my mind.

"Thank you." I called.

Shadow, who was, by now, about twenty feet away, paused at the sound of my appreciation, and I was able to detect mild tensing in his muscles. As the echo of my voice faded, silence once again claimed the city. I took a few steps forward when his head tilted slightly to the right, as if preparing to speakk. When he failed to say anything, the silence became what my processor described as…awkward. **Awkward: embarrassing and requiring great tact or skill to resolve.**After a few more heartbeats of this…awkward…silence, the dog gave a loud bark, as if to stimulate some kind of reaction. Startled by the noise, I glanced back at him. His dissimilar eyes were shining with excitement, and I fought hard against a smile. Turning back to Shadow, I saw him walking away.

"'Thank you', is this not the correct way to express gratitude?" I asked, beginning to follow.

"…"

"Have I offended you…?"

"…"

"Shadow, why will you not answer me?"

Finally he stopped. I wanted to run and face him, but suddenly my limbs would not move. My eyes frantically scanned my body, looking for any visible malfunctions. Finding nothing, I opened my mouth to speak, but was met with only more silence. Finally, a voice sounded in my ear.

_"Energy store depleted, switching to conservative mode. Please recharge PE Canisters." _The automated notification was the last thing I heard as my visual preceptors darkened and closed, and my mental processor ceased processing.

--------------------------------------------

Walking away from her was a conscious decision. Staying with Shayle would've been an obvious mistake, but so would leaving her unsupervised. My solution was simple: watch from a distance. There was no evident reason to kill her and letting her live shouldn't cause any issues as long as she was regularly monitored. Or at least, that's what I told myself as I turned and walked away.

I could almost sense her disappointment, but years of being on my own had given me the strength to ignore it. I kept my steps steady and consistent. My mind often followed what my body did on impulse; there was rarely the possibility of taking back an action that had already been delivered, therefore no reason to second guess and cause fatal delay. So as I gained distance between her and I, I forced my mind to completely agree that what I was doing was right.

"Thank you." Shayle called out as the silence settled.

I froze. _Dammit…_ Even though my body had acted instinctively at the sound of her voice, my mind was caught off guard, and foolishly followed by allowing my head to tilt. Shayle obviously took this as a sign that I was about to respond. But as my mind adjusted to reality, I was able to keep silent. Moments of nothing passed before being interrupted by a loud bark from the dog. Angered by both the intrusive bark and my own weakness in pausing, I faced forward and forced my legs to move.

"'Thank you', is this not the correct way to express gratitude?" Again Shayle's voice resounded from behind me, but this time I had enough discipline to keep walking.

"Have I offended you…?"

My ear twitched, but I did not allow my legs to stop.

"Shadow, why will you not answer me?"

It wasn't the fact that she sounded mildly desperate, or the reality that I didn't want to return to solitude. It was my name that stopped me. The way Shayle so innocently said a name that was weighed with more guilt than should never have been imaginable. Her voice was too similar to Maria's…older and slightly deeper, but painfully alike. I wanted to turn around and see that human girl who had been a savior to me during my early years of life, but I knew that by looking back I would only find an imposter. Shayle was **not** Maria, nor would she ever be anything close.

Again my ear twitched, this time at the sound of a heavy thud. Turning back, I saw that Shayle had collapsed onto the dust-covered road. The dog was anxiously whining and sniffing at her, prodding with its muzzle to stir her awake. My eyes couldn't be dragged away from Shayle's still form. Was she dead…? I clenched my fists as my legs again acted on impulse, and began pulling me forward. _Going to her would be a mistake…I already saved her once, and that should be enough._

The dog, after being unsuccessful in its own efforts, lifted his head and began barking at me. 'Why aren't you doing something?' he seemed to be saying. I frowned deeper.

_Why _aren't _I doing anything?_ I thought irritably, taking a step forward.

_**Because you've made enough mistakes already. Too many…**_ My mind retorted.

_What was the point of saving her back there if I was just going to let her die now?_

_**Do you want to hurt again?**_

_I'm hurting as it is…_

_**Let her dog care for her…let **_**him**_** get hurt.**_

_She saved my life as well…I owe her._

_**Owe her nothing…! Remember the last time you 'owed' someone?**_

_You keep bringing up the past…right now I need to focus on the present._

Ignoring the pressing concerns, I made my way towards Shayle and the clearly distressed dog. At first she appeared dead; her eyes were closed and her chest failed to rise. Kneeling beside her, I reached down to check for a pulse when a sudden growl stopped me. The dog was glaring at me as if I were going to hurt his savior even after he had begged for my assistance. His multi-colored eyes matched mine in intensity and I growled back.

"I'm helping her…"

The dog grew silent and dipped his head before taking a few steps back, as if he understood. My gaze lingered on him momentarily, and then quickly refocused on Shayle. Her fur was still warm, but a pulse could not be found. Her gloves however, were flickering white in consistent flashes. I was reminded of the computer equipment that the Dr. had built time and time again; whenever they needed recharging, or were low on power, their light sources would flash in a similar way. This basically meant, for her, that she was unconscious.

"Great…now what the hell am I supposed to do…?" I asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

The dog let out a soft whine and lightly shoved Shayle's arm towards me.

"What?"

He whined again, meeting my cold stare with pleading eyes.

"I can't."

The dog tilted his head, 'Why not?'

"Because…because I just can't. You're a dog, what would you know?!"

He let out a half bark-half whimper, before bending down again and nudging Shayle's arm.

"Why don't you help her?"

This time he tilted his head the other way, 'I'm not the one with opposable thumbs…'

"See what you've done!" I growled, "Now I'm talking like a fuckin' idiot to a stupid dog!" Angered by my actions, I stood and turned, ready to leave, but stopped at a slight pressure on my hand.

Glancing back, my eyes met with those of the dog, and he gently pulled me opposite the direction I was facing. Whining, he then released my hand and motioned with his head towards Shayle.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Gripping her glove in his mouth, the dog softly tugged her hand upward, before placing it on the ground, 'Help her…'

I inwardly growled; caught between my conscience and past experience. Pacing back and forth, which I never did, I could feel the dog's gaze following me as he sat beside Shayle.

"I've learned what happens when I help people."

_**So don't help her.**_

"But I'm the only one who can."

_**Doesn't mean you should. You've been down this road before, don't make the same mistakes.**_

"I can't just leave her."

_**Yes, you can.**_

"You said so yourself…just because I can doesn't mean I should."

For so long I had wandered this earth alone; and now that became painfully obvious as I carried out an entire conversation with no one but my own damn thoughts! Ashamed by my display of weakness, I turned to see the dog smiling up at me. Kneeling down, I slid my arms beneath Shayle and lifted her up. As I stood, her head landed lightly on my chest and again that warm tingling spread across my fur. I wanted to both ignore it and embrace it. Warmth was something that could not be attained on this desolate planet…both before and after it had been destroyed. But now, this girl, she…

I shook the thoughts away.

No. Nothing had changed.

Cold…_that_ was all there was to this earth. And that would never change.

I chaos controlled to the roof of a nearby building for a better look at the city. Shayle was surprisingly light, and holding her required the use of little energy, making it easier to focus on the fact that her pod was located nearly twenty miles away. To chaos control there would've been the most obvious solution, but hearing the dog's fervent barks from below, it was equally as obvious to see that chaos control was not an option.

Thunder sounded angrily overhead.

_Damn._ Within fifty years of the planet's destruction, the rain quickly turned acidic. Chemical waste and pollution had found yet another way to condemn the earth. Frowning deeper, I knew the window to safely return Shayle to her pod was closing. If I didn't hurry, I'd be stuck with her till the storm cleared; and often times that would be anywhere from several days to several weeks.

The dog leaped up repeatedly in failed attempts to lick my face as I appeared back on the ground. "That's enough!" I growled.

Immediately he backed off and lowered his head.

"We don't have time…" I added, turning and speeding off towards the location of Shayle's pod.

I looked back periodically to make sure the dog was following, but the closer we got to our destination, the more I wondered just what the hell I was doing. I glanced down at Shayle in my arms, intended to be just a glance but, unwillingly found myself staring. She was so peaceful…dead but still alive. I envied her innocence-envied _her._ Seeing what she had done for the dog only moments ago…the ability to revive life, to start anew. I was created for destruction; she was here for just the opposite. It was unfair that someone should be so-

My thoughts were interrupted by a surprised yip from the dog. Sliding to a stop, I glared back at the corner I had just turned.

The dog did not appear.

Running towards the corner I heard the growls of several creatures. Once within view, I could see two Discards tackling the dog with deadly intent. Another was busy making wide circles around the fight, as if waiting for the dog to be weakened before making the kill. I growled in frustration. The rain would fall soon; there was no time to fight off a pack of Discards! _Dammit…_ I thought, as the sky roared menacingly and began to darken with night and rain.

I charged towards the dog and his assailants, only to be forced back by an unseen Discard that had managed to sneak up from the left. Now that I focused hard enough, I could sense them closing in from all sides; shifting unseen in the shadows. It was hard to tell just how many there were. And the harder the dog fought back, the fiercer the Discards became.

Taking several leaps to the right and left, I landed beside the dog and was able to kick aside one of his attackers. This enabled the dog to bite down on the neck of the other Discard and rip away its head; gruesome, but effective.

By now the monsters had us completely encircled, and with Shayle in my arms I could do little but kick and chaos control out of the way. Without warning, one of the lead Discards leapt for the dog as two other simultaneously lunged for me. One discard caught me on the shoulder and I grinded my teeth as it twisted its jaws violently. In a last minute reflex, I spotted the other Discard dive for Shayle, and quickly pulled her up; replacing her head with my elbow. My muscles tensed as I prepared to dislodge the two creatures that were desperately trying to drag me down. In one quick motion, I kicked aside the Discard clinging to my shoulder and ripped my elbow free from the other's jaws. Turning around, I noticed that the dog had been tackled to the ground and was struggling to free himself with loud whines and barks. Suddenly unlocking a hidden store of ferocity, the dog sank his fangs into the nape of his current attacker, and flung him into those closest to them.

I glared at the Discards around us as lightning erupted from the sky and struck down violently on one section of the surrounding creatures. The ground exploded into earthen chunks and parts of dismantled Discards went flying through the air before slamming into the bodies of their comrades. I took advantage of the opening and raced through the stunned creatures, before they had time to react.

The dog followed with a yelp and a trickle of blood streaming down his forehead.

I glanced back to see that the Discards had recovered from the lightning attack and were now close on our heels. Turning back around I had little time to see, let alone react, to the Discard that had come from an alley up ahead, and was now an inch from clamping down on Shayle's head. I watched in a mixture of relief and surprise as the Discard was suddenly jerked back and pinned to the ground before the dog finished by ripping out its throat.

"Good dog…" I nodded as the panting animal caught up to my side.

We were gaining distance between us and the pursuing Discards, but in all the chaos, I realized that we might have strayed off course. If so, we'd never find the pod before the rain fell. Adrenaline flooded through my veins as I picked up speed, knowing the dog was right beside me.

The dog barked and I felt my muscles relax in relief as Shayle's pod came into view.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Discards rounded the corner and came face to face with the fiercely protective dog standing over Shayle, who was slumped beside her pod about a block away.

Blood-thirsty and furious, the Discards paused in victorious satisfaction before charging towards their victims. Their jaws opened wide in anticipation and they snapped at each other in order to claim the first bite. Closer and closer they advanced. _Closer…just a little closer…_

The dog snarled and tensed, ready to protect Shayle with his life.

_…closer…_

Thunder sounded only moments after a shaft of lightning streaked through the sky.

_…now!_

"Chaos Spears!" I called. The green energy spikes hailed down on both the Discards and the building across from the one I was currently standing on.

The Discards cried out in pain and surprise, but their yowls were soon drowned out by the twisting of metal and cracking of stone. The building's structure crumbled down upon the creatures that were now scattered and flailing wildly in confusion. Several moments after the buildings' collapse, the air went still and silent. Once sure that the rubble was stable, I chaos controlled down from the roof of the building where I had been waiting.

A few pieces of shrapnel tumbled down the much bigger pile of debris as a Discard, which had taken the form of a deceased big cat, crawled out. Its body had been severed in half by the collapse, and its attempt to reach Shayle was pitiful.

Grabbing a broken off piece of a steel pole, I examined the ragged edges, before plunging it through the Discards back, severing the spinal cord and pinning it to the ground. The Discard thrashed momentarily, but grew still after only a few heartbeats.

The dog gave one last bark before looking up at me and wagging his tail. I nodded in acknowledgment and then walked over to where Shayle lay against her pod. Kneeling next to her I briefly examined her for any wounds; though I hardly expected to find any. Shayle was unnaturally resilient to injury, so it didn't surprise me to find nothing but a few scuff marks.

The dog whined anxiously and I had to push his head aside just so I could lift Shayle off the ground. Once standing, I managed to open the small sliding door enough to place Shayle in the pod. Almost immediately, metal clamps latched onto her wrists, ankles, and forehead. The door slid close, leaving nothing but a small window to view inside, and a white circle began flashing just below.

A tiny stinging sensation made my ear twitch and I looked up as the rain began to fall little by little. Taking a few steps back, I took one last glance at the pod and froze. Slightly distorted by dust but still recognizable was a distinct and familiar insignia; SCA-beneath it-Robotnik Tech. The acid rain, which had begun to fall heavily, seemed distant as the realization that Shayle had been created on the ARK, or by those who had worked there.

I knew instantly that there was more to learn about Shayle than just why she was sent here. I had to find out the truth about _who_ had sent her…however painful it may be.

* * *

Hope that satisfies for now!

Will try and update ASAP!! So expect new chapters soon:)

Thanks for reading...please **REVIEW**!!


	8. Chapter 7

Wow...it's been way to freakin long since I updated this story! But thanks to many requests, and my own desire to continue, here (FINALLY) is an update. :)

In all honesty I have been dealing with writer's block on virtually all of my stories, but I'm working on it. And I apologize (for those who aren't new to this story) if you have to reread it...my hiatus was inconvenient, but hopefully rereading isn't equally so. So with poor excuses made, I ask that you please:

**R**e**a**d**.** E**n**j**o**y**. Review.**

(Key: •°•°• = change in POV)

* * *

Chapter 7

_"PE Canister fully charged. Prepare awakening procedures."_

The automated voice was the first thing I detected as my systems regained consciousness. The clamps holding my body in place slowly retreated and the small door slid open; exposing me to the outside world. At first my limbs were stiff and hard to control, but stepping out from my pod, and flexing my arms and hands several times, I was able to recover full range of motion. Smiling, I came to three…realizations:

Just moments before my energy shortage, I had been questioning Shadow as to his strange reaction towards my inquiry. And he, or someone, had apparently returned me to my pod to recharge.

The dog that I had revived moments before my collapse, was now sitting before me with an anxious grin.

And it was raining.

As my memory placed the scenes in chronological order, sorting out what was necessary for storage and what wasn't, my scanners took chemical samples of the falling water to check its contents. According to biometric findings, the rain contained a pH value of 2-meaning it was acidic enough to cause a physical reaction on the environment. Even with this discovery I failed to feel any…burning…sensations on my skin, implicating something was preventing the rain from harming me. Searching my defense programs, which was where I suspected the 'shield' to have originated from, I found that they had enabled an imperceptible field of Purmicipal Energy to act as a 'second skin' in order to protect me from the acidic rain.

Furthermore, this thin field not only guarded me, but purified the rain on contact, so that the moment it touched me it regained its neutral pH value of 7. Finding a sense of security in this natural and effortless alteration to the environment, I was able to focus on the dog, who-despite the rain which was still acidic to him-was waiting patiently for my acknowledgement.

"Here boy…" I called gently.

The dog eagerly stood and leapt towards me. Streaking my fingers through his brown coat, I extended the shield to cover him as well, which, by his reaction, made an immense difference.

"I suppose I should name you…" my mind raced for a suitable title when a sudden movement off to the right caught my attention.

Turning sharply, my enhanced visual preceptors zoomed in and focused on a dark figure looming just inside the dim protection of a parking garage. It took a few moments for me to decipher the figure to be Shadow, and several more to determine a suitable reaction.

Surely it had been him who had returned me to my pod, but why then had he been so intent on ignoring me before? And the fact that he had stayed even _after_ I was safe, did that mean he…cared? My brow furrowed and I looked away from his crimson gaze, which by now had become visible and quite vivid. Slowly, my eyes met with those of the dog, and he whined.

"I know…" I sighed with a soft smile of reassurance; more for my benefit then for his.

Of all the earthlings I had been prepared to encounter, why had the first turned out to be so…complicated? I had studied severely on my journey to earth, subconsciously of course, to be ready to encounter intelligent life, and through my studies I knew humans-along with similar earthlings-were anything but simple. And yet, I was clearly unaware as to just how complicated their character could be. I knew that it was impossible to decipher a being's nature based on an outward glance, but I had hoped for a life form whose motives were at least vaguely understandable.

His emotions, which I had researched, could be read through his eyes and tone of voice. His intentions were supposed to be detectable by his body language. And his true nature was meant to be deciphered by his actions. Yet none of this applied to Shadow. His eyes revealed nothing but an intentionally placed shield to guard whatever emotions, if any, he felt. The pitch of his voice was low, but neither menacing nor timid. His body language was commonly tense, but not in a threatening way, and his actions, they were…they were…

My mind once again stalled. Unable to comprehend Shadow's utterly perplexing nature was…frustrating. **Frustration:** **a feeling of disappointment, exasperation, or weariness caused by goals being thwarted or desires unsatisfied.** The sudden rush of this new emotion had momentarily broken my train of thought and I was only able to refocus when the dog let out a rumpus bark. I shook my head clear, not that such a reaction was logical, and strode towards the sizeable building. The rain continued to fall steadily, and I found its rhythm to be…relaxing…despite the subtle rise in my own stress levels. Once close enough to make out his features, I did my best to appear unaware of his consistent glare. Instead, I smiled and extended my hand for him to take.

•°•°•

It was against my better judgment to have stayed until she awakened, but after seeing the insignia of the ARK…there was nothing my mind could have focused on otherwise. A multitude of stubborn questions crowded my thoughts, all of which seemed to emanate from one in specific: Was Shayle in any way related to Maria?

That question in particular kept me from leaving Shayle's pod.

And as the night turned to day and that day wore on, all I could do was think. The rain refused to let up, and to my surprise the dog seemed adamant to endure it, even at the cost of the constant pain, just so he could remain close to the one who had revived him. That was devotion I knew quite well, but even just recalling such memories brought back the recognizable ache of loss. I had made several attempts to call him into the cover of the parking garage, but each time he simply responded with a look of puzzlement; as if he couldn't understand why the hell I wasn't out there with him.

I had my eyes closed and was leaning up against the wall when I heard the door to Shayle's pod slide open with a rush of air. I turned to watch as she stepped out, and my eyes narrowed. That familiar warmth spread across my fur and I took an unexpected step back. I hadn't been prepared to see her startling contrast to the monotone world around us, and nearly growled at how off guard I was. I fought my eyes to look away, watching her as intently as I subconsciously would have liked seemed…unreasonable. Denying the uncomfortable thoughts that entered my mind, I regained my usual composure and watched with _little_ interest as she placed her gloved hand on the dog's head and extended some kind of shield, which was visible only as it spread across the dog's fur with a brief, white glow. This same shield seemed to cover Shayle as well, making the rain appear almost normal as it poured down on them both.

The way she gently caressed the dog's head brought up an unusual emotion that I had neither felt for a long time nor wanted to feel at present, and my fists clenched instinctively. Envy was something you felt towards an equal, not a dog. Furthermore, it was not something I should've felt towards something as insignificant as a girl _petting_ her dog.

While fully engaged in my mental reproach, I had been too distracted to see Shayle approach. My gaze shifted almost instantly to her hand, which had kindly been extended towards me.

"It's okay, the rain will not harm you." She promised, her eyes bright and hopeful.

I remained silent as I tried angrily to ignore the gentleness in her voice.

Her ears fell slightly at my lack of response. "It doesn't hurt Jinco…"

My emotionless expression changed somewhat as I lifted an eyebrow in question. _Who the hell's Jinco…?_

"The dog," She giggled. "I named him Jinco."

_Poor dog…_I thought, inwardly amused by Shayle's choice of name.

Pulling her disappointed hand away she placed it on Jinco's head and scratched behind his ear, still keeping her focused gaze on me. "I wanted to thank you…for returning me to my pod so that I may recharge."

I studied the dog's reaction, which was one of both affection and pleasure.

"Although, you didn't exactly accept my thanks before…is this time any different?" she asked, her voice once again hopeful.

I hesitated, regrettably, as her dark magenta eyes now locked with mine. There was something about them…about her, which drew me forward while simultaneously pushed me away. Something about all I had seen her do intrigued me and my damn curiosity. Yet, my instincts told me it wasn't worth it, that there was too much risk involved to go along with such nonsense.

Shayle waited for an answer, and I had none.

As her eyes fell, Jinco whined loudly and turned to me with a bark of agitation. I glared at him before turning my gaze back to Shayle.

"You're the first real earthling I've met since landing here…I was prepared for anything, but since meeting you…none of my research or training can explain why you act so…unfriendly." She explained, her eyes betraying utter confusion. "I know what my mission is and how to complete it, but what I don't know is how this world works in its current state. What is dangerous, what is not? What can be revived, and what is lost forever? Are the beings on this planet, such as yourself, affected directly by its condition, or are you simply acting in a way that shows an extended period of isolation? Who is trustworthy and who is not? Are there any other intelligent beings on this planet? Why is-"

"You're welcome." I interrupted before she gave me a headache. Her stream of questions could've gone on till nightfall for all I knew, shutting her up was a welcomed, impulsive decision. Aside from the need to put an end to her ramblings, I knew that if I were ever to discover anything about her origins, I would first have to make her see I wasn't always so…uncooperative.

"What…?" she asked, beginning to smile with the realization that I had responded in a 'friendly' way.

"You're welcome…" I repeated, watching carefully for any signs that might lead to another monologue.

Her smile grew and I struggled against the sudden rush of warmth that heated the fur across my chest. The dog, or Jinco, seemed to notice my change in mood and stepped forward to lick my arm. I pulled away before he made contact…big mistake. Thinking it was a game, Jinco barked happily and leapt forward, this time aiming for my face. I hit the ground with a grunt and tried futilely to shield my face from the dog's onslaught of licks, all the while I could hear Shayle giggling in the background, obviously amused by the scene. Her laughter brought forth a surge of memories; the chronic collection of my time spent with Maria, the only time at which my existence held any real purpose. However, the chance to mentally reminisce on such events was swiftly stolen back as the dog's drool forced my eyes shut.

"I believe this is his way of showing affection…" She commented cheerfully.

I, on the other hand, had had enough of the deranged animal's fondness and gruffly pushed him aside. Wiping my face to clean off the slobber as best I could, I opened my eyes to see Shayle's hand once again extended towards me. I hesitated.

"Please take it this time…" she pleaded, dark eyes softening.

Before my mind had proper time to process, I reached up and took her hand. With startling ease, Shayle heaved me up and onto my feet. I was slightly taken aback when she failed to release my hand immediately, but soon realized it was because she had decided to expand her shield to cover me without my consent. Once finished, she released my hand and I stared at it blankly.

"This Purmicipal Energy of mine is an admirable human achievement, is it not?" Shayle commented; esteem gleaming in her eyes.

"There's nothing admirable about humans…" I replied darkly after stepping past her and extending my left arm until it was exposed to the rain up to the elbow; this test of her shield's effectiveness put my doubts to rest rather quickly. It had been well over a hundred years since the rain had brought a sensation absent of pain…what else could Shayle change with such little effort?

•°•°•

Jinco's outburst of affection had given me a feeling of enjoyment that was truly unexpected. The elated sense of amusement was one that managed to strengthen me in a way my files could not explain, and in the strangest of ways I was…comforted. The addition of Shadow's unsuccessful attempts to remove Jinco only seemed to increase this feeling of…joy. **Joy: a pleasurable aspect of something or source of happiness; to delight in something.**

As Jinco was finally pushed away, I once again held out my hand towards Shadow; hoping, with what I understood to be slight desperation, that he wouldn't leave it empty. "Please take it this time…"

I felt my delight grow considerably as he gripped my hand in his, allowing me to easily draw him to his feet. Still, to his noticeable confusion, I did not release his hand until my shield had been wholly extended. I wasn't entirely sure as to how he would react considering I had not asked his permission first, but in my excitement the need to be cautious seemed to be of little concern.

Once the process was complete, I released his hand and watched his reaction with yet another new emotion…pride. **Pride: the happy satisfied feeling somebody experiences when having or achieving something that other people admire.** Once equally as lost in this emotion as I had been in joy, I found myself unable to refrain from expressing it.

"This Purmicipal Energy of mine is an admirable human achievement, is it not?" I commented eagerly, watching Shadow walk past me and extend his forearm in order to feel the rain for himself; his appearance was-for lack of a substantial term-dark.

"There's nothing admirable about humans…" His voice was low as he spoke, which only confirmed what my eyes could merely detect. Though, without much understanding as to his reasons for such a statement, I found his words to be altogether…troubling.

However, I knew his reaction was not without reason, and because of this I grew slightly upset. My intention was not to arouse any negative emotions within those I met, so in avoidance of such an outcome, I calculated the best route in which to diverge the conversation.

With his back still turned towards me, I walked past him, out into the rain, and lifted my gaze unto the darkening sky. The diminutive droplets that plummeted towards the earth's surface were soon scattered across my face, and I felt that unusual calmness in the rhythm of the rain. I had never experienced such…peace. **Peace: a state of mental calm and serenity, with no anxiety. **I closed my visual per-…eyes at the sensation, and remained as such until Jinco's damp,cold nose came in contact with my forearm. Opening my eyes again, I turned to face Shadow, who, by his appearance, had apparently been watching me.

"This rain, it will not cease until a considerable passage of time, correct?" I asked, keeping my gaze level with his.

His deep, red eyes stared back with intensity; stirring within me yet another sensation…but this one was a great deal harder to place. Finally he spoke, "It could take a week or two to clear up…"

"A calculated estimate of nearly 252 hours…" I commented grimly, staring down at Jinco's discolored eyes. "I would like to minimize this time to one."

"One…?"

"Yes," I smiled, returning my gaze to Shadow, "one hour."

"How…?" He questioned, his face absent of any particular emotion.

"For this, I require your assistance." I began, while quietly analyzing my programs in search of any that applied to the situation I would attempt to undertake. "If you could guide me to the highest elevated, still existing, stable structure within this city, I believe I may be able to restore the surrounding area's weather considerably to that of its former state."

Shadow removed his eyes from their focus on me and preferred instead to face the street where the rain continued to poor heavily. That which still fell upon me had grown nearly undetectable, due to my lack of attention towards it, but as I gave it conscious thought I was able to observe my thoroughly…soaked…fur and quills; all except my clothing had absorbed the rain. This alteration created a sense of weight, making my body feel slightly more arduous in its movements. However, my mental processor quickly adjusted to the change and compensated with a gravitational calibration. Once the modification was complete, I proceeded to test it by lifting my arms in alternating movements…excellent.

•°•°•

Her demeanor changed almost as quickly as mine had. Suddenly she seemed rather urgent to lead the conversation away from the subject of humans. I was unwillingly grateful for it; the mental revisit to the past, and all the hell I had spent over a hundred years forgetting, was starting to play with my willpower. I knew there was information I needed from Shayle, but it had been so long since I had been forced to interact with someone, and the exasperation it was causing me steadily began wearing away at my need for answers.

As she stepped past me and out into the rain, I did my best to ignore Shayle's progressively drenched condition by looking beyond the water that dripped lazily from her quills, and focusing harder on the downpour. The weather on this forsaken planet was just one of the many constants that haunted my existence; each droplet eating away at the earth as if to finish what I had started. For so long I had accepted the consequences and harbored the guilt, all of which I rightly deserved, but here, as if in answer to an unspoken prayer, appears a being created for the sole purpose of restoring all that I had broken. Centering my eyes on the still form that stood before me, I wondered, with a mixture of shame and bitterness, what it would be like to have a clear conscience…to see through guiltless eyes. A quick pause to examine my thoughts and I shook my head jadedly.

Damn, I'm losing it…

Shayle stood silent as the rain washed over her. She faced the sky with a peaceful expression, and I watched emotionlessly, with nothing but chaos behind indifferent eyes. Suddenly she turned towards me and registered the fact that I had been watching her.

"This rain, it will not cease until a considerable passage of time, correct?" She asked, her eyes even with mine.

I held the silence, searching her gaze for a hint as to what went on within the confines of her own mind. But without anything to hide, there wasn't much I could find that surprised me; yet, the soft blush that tinted her face threw me off well enough. "It could take a week or two to clear up…"

"A calculated estimate of nearly 252 hours…" she informed me, not that I cared much for technicalities. I observed in silence as her eyes brightened significantly when they met with those of the dog. "I would like to minimize this time to one."

I studied her, developing a clearer understanding of her intentions. "One…?"

"Yes," She smiled, before lifting her gaze to once again meet mine, "one hour."

"How…?" I pressed, aggravatingly curious as to the logic behind her suggestion, but keeping my face free of emotion.

"For this, I require your assistance." Her voice sounded lively enough; not that I didn't notice her eyes growing distant, as if lost in thought. "If you could guide me to the highest elevated, still existing, stable structure within this city, I believe I may be able to restore the surrounding area's weather considerably to that of its former state."

Refocusing my gaze so that I was able to take in the storm ever-present around us, I thought over her request; all the while, through the corner of one wayward eye, studying Shayle as she experimented with the effects of rain on absorbent surfaces. Her fur was thoroughly soaked; clinging to her form in ways I had no business describing. The water that steadied itself at the base of her hair-like quills before having gravity bring it back to earth was…tantalizingly irrelevant. And to add to her overall ability to avert my attempts at deliberation, she began to exercise her arms as if it were a new trick she'd learned. Dammit if I didn't have self-discipline issues.

Narrowing my gaze, I forced my mind to follow suit. If Shayle could somehow manage to fix the weather like she had with the water back at the pond, then perhaps there was some point to helping her out. If there was a chance she could repair the damage I had done in the past, and at the same time provide me with information about her own history…

"What would I receive in return for helping you…?" The question sounded just as selfish as it actually was, but I had no choice other than to be blunt, seeing as she clearly wasn't very yet skilled in understanding the complexities of interaction…or in this case, my character.

Shayle tilted her head slightly, thinking over my question, before her eyes lit up in understanding. "You mean compensation…is there something you need that I am capable of providing?"

"Answers…" I observed her reaction. "About where you came from and why you're here."

She smiled. "Very well, in return for your help I will tell you of the events that brought about my existence, and what interest I have in earth. Is that good enough?"

I nodded, and watched as she aligned her feet so that she could activate her hover board, or whatever the hell it was she had used earlier. Smirking, I briefly shook my head and stepped towards her, pulling out my chaos emerald at the same time. Wrapping my arm around her waist, which was something I didn't dare enjoy, I pulled her close to my side.

"This is much faster…"

Surprised, but not entirely frozen, Shayle called for Jinco and lifted him into her arms with mechanical ease.

"Chaos Control…!"

* * *

I do hope this update was...acceptable, if not sufficient enough to keep you, as readers, interested. I'm trying hard, and will continue to do so, in order to update asap!

Thank you for reading, and I promise, **sincerely** promise, to work on getting chapters up here faster!

I would be greatly indebted to all you who have read this, if you would be kind enough to leave a **REVIEW**...thank you. :D


End file.
